You Belong With Me
by Allicen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends forever. Bella has a crush on Edward, but believes he only likes her as a friend. Boy was she wrong. Based off the song by Taylor Swift One-shot & All human OOC


_Title: You belong with me  
Summary: _Bella and Edward have been friends forever. Bella has a crush on Edward, but believes he only likes her as a friend. Boy was she wrong. Based off the song by Taylor Swift :) One-shot & All human  
_A/N:_ Just a random thing that came to my mind when I listening to the song. I hope this makes up for not updating over the past weeks ^^" I feel horrible.

***

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Glancing up, I arched an eyebrow as I watched Edward pace back and forth in front of me, his phone securely on his ear as he tried not to raise his voice.

"Tanya," He started, but was caught off. He blew out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, closing his eyes. "Tanya, no. I didn't mean it like _that." _

I shook my head and moved the book off my lap and stretched my stiff legs, hearing Edward's sneakers as he paced back and forth in front of my bed.

"I'll talk to you later, I'm –"

He sighed and removed the phone from his ear and pressed _end_ before turning back to me, his green eyes held all the anger.

"You alright?" I asked, moving to make room for him as he sat, sighing.

"I'm not sure anymore." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs at the ankles and shoved him playfully.

"It's her fault she has her thong so high up her ass." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

Edward's face twisted and he shook his head, his bronze hair flopping into his eyes.

"That's not funny, Bella." He said no trace of humor on his face.

I rolled my eyes and kicked the book off my bed, hearing it crash onto the wooden floor before I turned back to him.

"Edward, how long have we been friends?" I asked, looking up at him from under my lashes. My heart sped up as he gazed into my eyes, and I lost my train of thought.

"Since Elementary school." He muttered, a smile tugging on the ends of his mouth.

"Edward," I sighed and I tried to control the butterflies that gathered in my stomach every time I said his name. "We've been through this; thousands and thousands of times and everyone agrees with me. Tanya is no good for you."

Edward and Tanya have been together since last year, and we've – meaning Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I – have been completely fed up with her nasally voice and how she constantly clinged to him.

Rosalie was trying hard not to shove her foot up the girl's ass every time she squealed, "Eddie!" It made my blood boil at the thought of him _kissing _her.

Edward only laid his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes as I ran my fingers though his hair, something I've done since we were kids.

"I'm telling you Edward, she's not good enough for you." I repeated.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night  
we're listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

We fell into our normal thing; lying on my bed, my stereo on full blast as we sang along to the songs and tried to catch popcorn as we tossed them in the air.

"Oh, Come _on_ Bella. There is _no _way that Beethoven is better than Claude Debussy." Edward stated, staring at me like I'd grown three heads.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a hand full of popcorn, chucking them at him as I laughed.

"I never said that, _Eddie." _I giggled as his face twisted at the name and continued. "All I said was that _Moonlight _was better."

Edward only chuckled and stared out the window. The sun had already set, and the stars were twinkling outside, bright enough to light up the sky.

"Do you think…?" He trailed off, and I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye. He was still staring up at the sky, and his expression remained unreadable.

"Do I think what?" I asked, pulling my tank-top down over my stomach as it inched up. I watched as his eyes glanced down once at my stomach and looked away quickly, and I thought I noticed a small blush on his cheeks.

"Nothing," He muttered after a while. "Forget about it."

Oh, how many times I _wished_ I could forget.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

"Come on Bella!" Alice cheered as she pulled me up from my spot on the bleachers of the school field, cheering on our home team as they scored yet another point.

Rosalie screamed, jumping up and down as Emmett ran across the field – holding onto the football for dear life – and making it to the end zone, throwing down the ball and doing a little dance as the student body went wild.

Tanya and the Cheerleaders flailed the pom-poms as they cheered on, shaking their hips and wiggling their bodies.

Rosalie snorted in disgust as we sat back down, pulling her hands though her golden hair as she eyed the cheer leaders.

"Can you believe I almost wanted to be one of those sluts?" She asked, nodding toward them.

I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were glued on number 17 on the field, and I bit my lip as I read the words above the letter._ Masen_

I remained, unblinking, staring at the back of Edward as he moved though the field effortlessly, catching ever throw tossed to him and throwing them to Emmett when needed.

Tanya only flipped her strawberry blond hair and threw me a nasty look when she caught me staring.

"Bella?" Alice asked, shaking my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her and blinking as I came back from Edward Land.

She smirked. "Checking out number 17's ass again, Hun?" She took it as a yes as I looked away and blushing cherry red.

"Bella, just tell Edward you like him. Maybe he'll dump Tanya once and for all." Rose said, her eyes twinkling at the thought of one of our get-togethers without her being there.

I only bit down on my lip as I watched the football players walk back to the bleachers at the end of the game.

"I'm not sure if I can." I muttered pathetically as I watched Alice and Rosalie jump up and wave to Emmett and Edward.

Alice threw me a sympathetic glance and put her tiny hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I know the feeling. That's how I was about Jasper."

"Are you _sure_ I should?"

Alice squealed and hugged me tightly. "We can give you a make-over if it helps! At the end of the weekend, Edward will _love you._" She answered confidently.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

Before Alice and Rosalie's plans for my shopping spree and my nightmare, I decided to wait for them outside, sitting on my porch with a book in hand as I kept my hood up. Damn Bad hair days. Alice was going to flip when she saw how a mess my hair was today.

It wasn't until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder that I jumped and looked over, catching emerald green eyes smiling warmly down at me.

"Dammit, Edward!" I cried, holding a hand to my rapidly beating heart and waiting for it to slow.

Edward chuckled and placed his hand over mine, and I jumped when I felt an electric spark when his fingers brushed mine.

"Sorry." It didn't sound like he was sorry to me. I looked over at him, narrowing my eyes as I pushed him off the porch, giggling when he sat on the sidewalk and stared at me for a moment, dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I closed my book and dropped it next to me.

Edward said nothing, only glancing up at my hood and grinned, leaning up and yanking it down.

"Nice hair," He teased, running his hands though it as he tried to smooth it down.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, thanks." I said sarcastically as I tried not to hyperventilate at how close he was to me.

"You alright, Bella? You're turning a little pink." Edward mused as his voice held amusement.

"Shut up." I muttered, looking away as I felt my cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

He only chuckled in response and moved his hand down to my wrist, rubbing circles on my skin absently as my heart sputtered at the sudden contact.

I may never want to move again. He muttered something and moved another hand to gently move my hair behind my ear as the sudden music of _Paramore_ Blasted in front of us.

Jumping back in shock, I kept my head down as I gathered my things, hoping not to show my read cheeks to Alice and Rosalie, who stared at the two of us in amusement as we scrambled to gather our things.

"Bella…?" Edward asked, suddenly nervous as I stood.

I glanced over and watched as he shuffled his feet, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he waited for my answer.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?"

The question shocked me. He knew me better than to think I would want to go to a dance. I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not really sure." I said, shifting my weight as I slung my bag over my shoulder and biting my lip.

Edward looked up at me from under my lashes and I felt my knees go weak.

"Please? It'll be boring without you."

"You'll have Tanya." I reminded him, and watched as he crinkled his nose, and my heart sped faster.

"Can you promise me you'll go?" He asked, ignoring my statement and reaching for my hand again. "I need to tell you something." His eyes were warm, but the tightness at the edges worried me. What did he need to talk to me about?

I managed a smile and nodded, pulling my hand gently from his grip and leaned up to kiss his check, something I've always done as a child.

It seemed different this time. And as I pulled away, I noticed the blush that coated Edward's cheeks as he cleared his throat and nodded, turning and walking back to his house, shaking his head.

I smiled and walked towards Alice's car, feeling suddenly like I was walking on air, and I never wanted the feeling to leave.

_Yea and you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time?_

It felt like hours we were shopping, and I was grateful for the rest of the night at Alice's.

Rosalie and Alice went all out for a slumber party; Horror movies, Nail polish, pillow fights, and our matching silk pajamas. They really were my sisters at heart.

We stayed up till the wee hours of the morning, talking about our plans for the future.

Alice wanted to go to New York for an internship at a Fashion Institute she got accepted to.

Rosalie was planning on going to UCLA and becoming a mechanic, for her love of cars.

While, I was planning on going to UO and becoming an Author. I already had a few story ideas swimming in my mind and I had written a few out, too nervous to let anyone read them if they begged and pleaded. Even Alice's puppy dog pout didn't get her anywhere.

We all crashed around Three thirty in the morning, after chugging six cans of Coke each and spent most of the night talking.

I was insanely nervous for the dance that Alice and Rosalie had to talk some sense into me repeatedly.

My heart couldn't stop pounding and the worst part was that I didn't know what Edward wanted to tell me, and it was killing me inside.

What if Tanya said he can't hang out with me? Would he agree to her and stop? Or would he disagree and defend for my honor?

What if he noticed I was in love with him and didn't feel the same way back? What if going to the dance just meant he was letting me down easy? And that he wanted to stay friends?

Before noon I was hyperventilating, not knowing what to expect, and Rosalie slapped me a few times to get me thinking straight.

"Dammit, Bella! Stop thinking for the worst! Maybe Edward realized he likes _you_ and dumped Tanya for you! You need to fucking stay positive or I won't hesitate to slap you till you do!"

Alice wasn't any better.

I was afraid, I'll admit. Okay, I was terrified to pieces. I didn't know what to expect, I mean, it's _Edward. _The man who I've known since I was Six and defended him in the playground when he first moved here. Edward who let me cry on his shoulder when I fell from a tree and scraped my knee. It was Edward who stood up for me when no one else did. It was Edward, my best friend. The only one person in the world I was sure would have my heart, whether he liked it or not, and I was terrified if he was going to waste all the years we had together and just break my heart, or would he love me back? Dammit, love was so confusing.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_standin by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me_

Alice and Rosalie finished my make-over with an hour to spare, and they scattered to finish their own preparations.

I looked at myself in the mirror, taking a deep breath as I gazed into familiar brown eyes, this time not blocked by glasses. Alice broke my glasses and threatened me if I didn't wear contacts for now on.

My brown hair was brushed and curled, and a few strands were pulled out of my face, as some framed it. My make-up was light; Eyeliner and light eye shadow with clear gloss.

The dress was perfection. A deep blue number with thick spaghetti straps with a V neck. The dress was ruffled at the waist, and ended at my knees. I talked Alice into letting me wear flats, and I nervously grabbed the notebook paper opening it and closing it, just re-reading the three words over and over. I just hoped he felt the same. Putting the paper in my clutch, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes before looking over at Alice and Rosalie.

Alice's hair was smoothed down for once, and curled at the ends around her pixie face. She was wearing a light purple dress that ended at her calves with a slit in each leg, showing her smooth legs that ended in a pair of killer heels.

Rosalie was wearing a deep read number, a deep V-neck that plunged to her waist and yet she made it un-slutty. Her golden hair was swept up and into an elegant twist at the nape of her neck. She was wearing red, strappy heels that made her already mile long legs longer.

Alice grabbed our hands as she bounced in excitement, looking over each and every one of us for flaws. When she found none, she wiped at her eyes as she looked at me.

"Bella, Rose and I are _so_ proud of you." She said; her bottom lip trembling as her eyes misted. Rosalie looked the same and I smiled, hugging my friends tightly.

"I just hope he feels the same." I said, linking my arms with my best friends as we walked out of the house and to Rosalie's car, my heart thumping unevenly all the way to our school.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

The whole drive, all I thought about was Edward. The way his green eyes shined always made my knees weak. It felt like he was only himself with me, and me only. That sent butterflies in my stomach again and sent my pulse racing.

Edward was beyond perfect, and I was afraid that I couldn't be enough for him. I mean, Even though Tanya is a bitch, she's perfect for Edward. Supermodel looks match his, and they just look _right _together. I fought the urge to cry as I realized these things.

What would Edward and I look like together? He towered my frame and always had to look down to talk to me. Sure, he puts his chin on my shoulder and wraps an arm around my waist, but I was sure we both took it as two very different things.

I loved Edward Masen, and I was worried he may only love me as a friend. Talk about fucked up, huh?

The ride was in silence as we were all caught up in our thoughts.

Looking at the balloon arches of the gym, I felt lightheaded and weak. The only thing that kept me going was Alice and Rose's firm grip on both my elbows as we walked inside.

We found a table and sat. Rosalie found Emmett and was gone in a flash, but Alice stayed next to me, her head resting on my shoulder as we looked over the dance floor.

I noticed Jasper and smiled, shaking Alice.

"Go have fun Ali. You're prince charming is waiting." I giggled, nodding toward Jasper, who moved though the dance floor and held a hand out for Alice to take.

Alice bit her lip as she glanced at me wordily, her eyes showing me a question. _Will you be alright on your own?_

I smiled and nodded, watching as she smiled at Jasper and took his hand, letting him twirl her onto the dance floor, his six foot frame lifting her four eleven one effortlessly.

I wrapped my arms around my chest as I glanced over at the punch bowl, feeling the feeling of loneliness as it bubbled in my stomach.

"Bella?" I jumped when I heard Edward' velvet voice behind me. Turning in my chair, I only blushed as Edward stared at me up and down, smiling. "I knew you were going to come."

"Oh?" I arched an eyebrow as I stood, and he took my hand, leading me onto the dance floor. "What made you think that?"

He grinned and tapped his temple. "If I told you, how would that be fair?"

I frowned and looked over at Alice. "Alice told you, huh?"

Edward chuckled and lifted my arms, wrapping them around his neck as he lifted me onto his feet, and we were flying.

"Why are you dancing with me? What about…what about Tanya?" It was a little hard to say her name, I didn't want to ruin the perfect moment Edward and I were sharing. It felt like fairy tale, and I just ruined it.

Edward shrugged, not moving his eyes from mine as he twirled us easily though the couples on the floor.

"We broke up." He said, not sounding the least bit sad as he smiled down at me. "I realized I liked someone a lot more."

My heart sped faster as his words and I looked away, flushing.

"Bella," He whispered my name and we stopped spinning. "Can we go outside?"

I nodded and I felt him move me from his feet and took my hand, leading me outside and into the field of the school, walking me to the bleachers and letting me sit before he took a seat next to me, wringing his hands nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as he continued to fidget.

He blushed and blew out a rough breath. "Bella, remember when I told you I liked someone else?"

I nodded. "I've known this girl since I could remember. She always made me smile and made me feel…_loved._ I love her laugh, and I love the way her hair looks like a haystack when she wakes up every morning." He looked at me and his eyes softened.

I felt my eyes grow wide as he rattled off the things he loved about this girl.

"Her name means _Beautiful_ In Italian." He said at last, blushing. "Do you know what name that is?"

I shook my head and felt him drop his head and his lips brushed my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"Bella."

And his lips pressed onto mine. I gasped for a moment, my eyes growing wider as he kissed me sweetly. It wasn't long before I wound my fingers in his hair and kissed him back, feeling as his hands trace my face before moving to grip at my waist, pulling me closer as the kiss depend.

We broke away, and I smiled slightly as he rested his forehead against mine. I reached into my clutched and took out the paper, handing it to him wordlessly as he glanced down at it and opened it, skimming over the words before he smiled at me and took a paper from his jacket, handing it to me.

My fingers shook as I opened it, and felt my eyes water.

There, written in his elegant script were three words;

_I love you_

I stared into his eyes as he kissed me again.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

* * *

Okay, its official, I _love_ this one-shot! I loved the part in the video when they hand each other the notes 3 I hoped you liked the one-shot. I know a lot of people have already done this, but I wanted a shot at it :) Read & Review! And I will love you forever!

Jasper's Pixie


End file.
